Promises
by shaila22star
Summary: Life has a tendency to play with Hermione. She always takes batter decisions for others. But when it is for her life, she always makes mistake. Will she be able to solve her own mistakes? Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own 'Harry Potter' universe. Its my 1st story writing attempt. I'm not a writer (yet). So, please ignore any mistakes. Its basically based on a true incident. I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

_Mistake... Yes it was a big mistake. She knew it very well. But she did this anyway._ Hermione was thinking this as she walked down the beach to her rented cottage.

Life was never easy for her. At first her family, then years at Hogwarts, and Now THIS! Though she enjoyed her school life, she was never fully happy. Life has a way to teach her on every aspect.

Hermione was not an only child. She has (or had) two brothers. When she was 2 years old, she lost her mother. Her dad got married again with a women who had 2 children. So she was stuck with them. She didn't get enough love from her mother. But her father loves her so much. She tried to find love in that family but didn't get any. She may not be raised in cupboard under the stairs like harry. But it was as bad as Harry's. Her step-mom never loved her like she loved her sons. That is the reason why she always wanted to prove herself.

She was always the weirdo in that family for her accidental magic. Her brothers used to make fun of her. She didn't have any friends because of that. When she first got her Hogwarts latter, she thought now she will get to be in a place with people like her. But she was soo wrong... the Slytherin prince never gave her that opportunity. And the incidents with Voldemort and other things were there too. It was never easy for her.

It's not like she was never happy. She has Harry who was the brother she never had. And a best friend like Ron. When the 3 of them were together, she used to forget what sadness is. But, at the end of the day, when you are laying alone in your bed, nothing can keep the dam of memories intact.

In fifth year, after watching her with Krum, Ron started to notice her. She always fancied him. So she thought something could happen. But again, she was wrong. When Ron was stuck with Lavender, she got hurt so much that she couldn't explain it to anyone.

Then war happened. And she had to wipe her father's memory. The only person that loves her the most in this world. She was so worried about him. She thought she wouldn't be able to reverse the spell. After the war, with the help of the healers of Australia, she tried for 3 months and was finally able to reverse the spell.

Life always likes to play with her. And after all this time, after everything she did, after every sacrifice she had done, THIS had to happen to her.

"_Why? Why can't I_ _be happy like a normal person?" _she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 months since the battle of Hogwarts. Everyone was happy and sad at the same time. Happy that they had won the war, Voldemort is dead at last. Sad for so many had fallen. The Weasley's were grieving for their son. It was really so heartbreaking that one of the twins is no longer with them. Harry blamed himself for all the fallen. He thought that he should have defeated Voldemort soon. Maybe then, so many would not have had to die. He was keeping himself isolated in Grimmauld Place. There were trials of the Death Eaters. Many Order members had to give testimony. That's why she couldn't go bring her parents back. So, she was all alone. She couldn't show her emotions to others because their grieve was far worse than her, they won't understand. She didn't have any shoulder to cry on.

It was raining when he approached her. She was visiting the Barrow for a Sunday brunch. She was sitting in a window pan. Apart from the kiss in the Chamber of Secrets, they hadn't talked about their relationship. She didn't know what they were. They didn't talk that much before that day.

He sat beside her and started telling her about his day, what he did, how he misses her, he was sorry that he didn't talk to her earlier. He confessed to her that he had feelings for her and wanted something more than friendship from her. After two month, she finally got someone to rely on. So, she hugged him and poured her heart to him. After that, he was always there for her. Her life started to see sunshine again. Slowly they were healing. Harry also started coming to the Barrow. Ginny was there for him. At some point, they were inseparable.

After a year of The battle, Hogwarts reopened and everyone got an invitation to complete their study. Harry and Ron got offers to be Aurors. Harry was afraid to step in Hogwarts again. He didn't want to remember what happened there. So, he and Ron accepted the Auror offer and started training. Ginny had to finish her study. Hermione had already brought her parents back from Australia. Her step mom and brothers were angry after they knew what she did. They didn't want any connection to her. Her father also got angry. But he understood why she did that and accepted her apologies after someday. But because of his other family, he had to leave her and they went back to Australia. She contacted Minerva McGonagall and requested to take her N.E.W.Ts early. She had enough experience to score highest marks in her NEWT. She had also gotten some job offers including DMLE, Department of Mysteries, and many more. So she took her newts and Joined DMLE as a researcher for the aurors. She was always good at researching. And as Harry and Ron would be aurors, she wanted to help them. So she thought that to be the perfect job. The 3 of them decided to live in the Grimmauld Place for some time. Ginny wanted to move in with Harry after her graduation. So before that, Ron and Hermione got their own flat.

She had a job, a place to live, her best friend (and brother) Harry, and the love of her life Ron. She was happy at last.

But, happiness was not for her.

It had started slowly. At first it was some small arguments. Why she is late, why she cooked that dish, why she didn't pick her phone, etc... She thought every relationship has some argument. So she did nothing. But it started getting worse.

One day, she went out with some colleagues after work. When she returned home, Ron started questioning her. Why was she late, where was she, who was with her, why she didn't tell him before going, and so much more... She answered every question patiently. After that, he calmed down. But after that day, he started questioning her regularly. What was she doing at the office, with whom she was talking, where was she going... She didn't have many friends. She was afraid to let him go. So she was always patient with him.

When Harry and Ginny got married, Hermione was happy for them. But then Ron was there telling her how he also wanted a family. She was young, she wanted to do so many things with her life, she wanted to travel the world. But for Ron, she sacrificed those dreams and agreed to marry him.

That was her first mistake.

At first everything was Ok. But Things started getting worse after some time. Her father was not happy with Ron. So he stopped contacting her. Ron wouldn't let her do anything, wouldn't let her go anywhere, wouldn't let her talk to anyone. He started doubting her so much. He would go out with friends. But when she would want to go out, he won't let her. She started to hate her life. Harry could tell that something was wrong. But when he asks, no one would tell him anything. So, he couldn't do anything.

One day, she was late from work. There was a meeting which got delayed so she ended up being late. When she got home, Ron was not there. She thought he went out with friends again. She made dinner and was waiting for him. When he returned, something was off. He looked drunk and angry. When she asked what was wrong he started yelling at her. He was accusing her of cheating on him. He said she was sleeping with other men behind him. She couldn't keep her calm then. The more she was denying of this, the more he was accusing her. At one point, he slapped her and left the house.

She couldn't believe he did that. After crying her eyes out, she tried to forget what happened. Later, when Ron came back he apologised to her and told her it won't happen again. But after that, it started happening often. He would come home drunk and yell at her, he would beat her sometime. Then he would apologise to her and everything would be alright. She couldn't do anything. Harry was finally happy with his family. She didn't want to burden him with her problems. So she told him nothing.

That was her second mistake.

It was Harry's birthday. He doesn't like to celebrate so he and Ginny invited Hermione and Ron to a restaurant for dinner. Ginny wanted to surprise him so after dinner they all went to a club. There, they got some drinks and Ginny took Harry to dance. Ron doesn't like dancing so they stayed. After a while Ron went to the loo. She was sitting at the bar when a guy approached her and asked for a dance. She knew Ron would get angry so she politely declined. Ron came back at that moment and saw her talking to the guy. After the guy left, Ron told her he wanted to go home. They said goodbyes to Harry and Ginny and went home. When she entered home, Ron slammed her to the wall and started kissing her roughly. She had no clue why he was behaving like that. She tried to stop him but he won't budge. When she started kissing him back, he abruptly stopped kissing her and slapped her. To say Hermione was shocked would be an understatement. He didn't give her a chance to speak and started asking her who was the guy, what was he saying. She told her the truth but he won't listen to her. He started accusing her that the guy was her lover, did she have a relationship behind his back, was she sleeping with the guy and whatnot! He won't listen to her words. Then he started kissing her again and was tearing her clothes apart. She tried to stop him. But she could do nothing against his force. That night he had sex with her without her approval.

She made a decision that night. In the morning, when Ron went to his office, She packed her bag, removed her wedding ring, left it with a note on the kitchen Island and left the house. She first thought of going to Harry. But she knew he would search for her there. She couldn't go to her parents house either. So she went to Leaky Cauldron and booked a room. Hannah Abbott nee Longbottom was the new owner of that place. She was a good friend of hers. so she agreed to not tell anyone about her.

Next day, Hannah told her that Ron came and asked about her. She did not know what to do now. She was totally clueless. She won't go back to that broken relationship anymore. By noon, she was already making plans. First, she owled her boss for resignation. Then she sent Harry a message and told him to meet her secretly. When Harry came there, she told him everything. She told him she wanted to leave the country and divorce Ron. Harry hugged her and told her he was sorry that he couldn't figure out anything sooner and help her. He told her he was on her side and what Ron did was wrong.

She can't stay at Leaky Cauldron always so she went to her parents' old house to stay. Ron was owling her daily and apologising to her. He was promising her he won't do anything anymore. He wanted her to come back.. Molly, Ginny, everyone wanted her to mend the relationship. They couldn't understand what happened to her. No one was on her side. Everyone thought what she was doing was childish. Only Harry was on her side. He wanted her to be happy. So he told her to do what made her happy.

One day Harry called her and told her to come to his house urgently. She went there and saw that Ron was lying on the bed. When she asked Harry what had happened, he told her that Ron tried to kill himself. At that Hermione couldn't hold herself. She hugged Harry and started crying. She told him she misses Ron, she wants to mend the relationship. But what Ron did was wrong, she can't go through that again. Harry told her that Ron was changing. He was not aggressive anymore. Maybe he is truly trying to keep her. After that when Ron woke up, he hugged Hermione and apologised to her, told her he would make everything ok, he wants nothing but her, he can't live without her. She really loved him. So, she thought she would give him a chance again...

Little did she know that it would be her greatest mistake...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

After they got back, everything was starting to look up. Ron was changing. He always told her how much he loved her. He would bring flowers for her everyday. He would take her out every weekend. She was happy with him at last. He promised her of a world tour. He promised her that he would buy a big house for them. He promised her that he would never hurt her again. He promised her she could do whatever she wanted and he wouldn't say anything. They were planning for growing their family. He promised her of a happy family. So many promises…...

It didn't last long though.

After 3 months of their getting back, one night Ron returned home drunk. When Hermione saw him, she got afraid. It was reminding her of that night. She carefully asked him what was wrong. He didn't say anything and went to bed. She messaged Harry and asked him if he knew. Harry told her Ron was having problems at the office. When she went to bed, Ron was fast asleep. She was grateful inwardly.

When Hermione gave her resignation at the DMLE, she started working as a freelance researcher for a foreign country online. That's why she didn't know what was wrong with Ron. he told her he was having problems being an auror. Once there was a small raid and Ron and another auror went there together. For some reason they were unable to capture the gang and the other auror got hurt for Ron. For this Ron had to face the head auror and got a warning. That night Ron was drunk again and they had an argument. But before things could get worse, Hermione left home and went to Harry's place for the night. In the morning when she got back home, Ron was behaving like nothing happened. After some day, Ron returned home earlier and told her he had resigned from the auror office and would like to go work with Goerge at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. After that day, Ron started coming home drunk. He started arguing with her again. He also started questioning her every step. She was beginning to question her decisions.

It was a nice summer day when she met Him. She went to Diagon Alley to buy a book for her research. She was browsing an isle when she bumped into him. At first she didn't notice who it was, said sorry and started searching for her book. After a while, she thought someone was watching her. She wouldn't have survived a war if she was not conscious of her surroundings. When she looked up, she saw that someone was sitting at the corner reading a book. She would have mistaken him as a stranger if not for the blond hair. He had changed a lot since she last saw him after the battle. Long gone was the small boy with short hair, hollow cheeks and dead like eyes. He was a grown man now. His hair was cut short, his eyes are now like a stormy sea. He was now tall, sharp featured, well built. She didn't know why she noticed all of this. She hasn't seen him since the war. There were so many articles about his family after the war. While his father was sentenced to life time at Azkaban, her mother got house arrest for helping Harry and lying to voldemort. He would have got sentenced to Azkaban if not for Harry. Yes, Harry. Harry saw him that day at the astronomy tower and knew that he was also a boy dragged into the war. Harry testified for him. With his testimony and his mother's memory, he got probation and 5 month of house arrest. He also had to serve a year of service under the ministry. She was thinking this as he looked up and their eyes met. For a second everything around them stopped. Then he nodded to her and went back to his reading. Hermione didn't know what happened to her. She quickly took her book, purchased it and ran from the store.

After leaving the store, she started walking to the apparition point. It was not like she had any grudges against him. Yes he bullied her at hogwarts. But it was a long time ago. She fought the war so that there would be no prejudice. She had forgiven him a long time ago. She was just surprised that he was not spouting nonsense at her. He really was a changed man it seemed. Then again, maybe he didn't say anything because they were in a public place? She would never know now. She told herself not to think about him and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

**_If you are still with me, I want to thank you so much… I'm trying my best to give in this fic. I don't know if I'm succeeding or not. Please comment and let me know what you think of this. Thank you again…_**

* * *

After that day at the bookstore, they had bumped into each other a few times. Each time their eyes would meet for a second, he would give her a small nod and go on his own way. She had collected information about him. Of course anonymously. If Ron got any hints that she was showing interest in his arch enemy, she didn't want to think about what he would do. She knew that he had finished his service to the ministry. He was working in the Malfoy Corp. She didn't know if he was living at Malfoy Manor. He was living a quiet life. This intrigued her the most. The boy who loved to brag about everything at Hogwarts, was now trying hard to hide from the public eye.

It was a hot summer day. After purchasing her book, she went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for her favourite Hot Caramel Sundae. The shop was full so there was no seat for her. After buying her sundae, she was leaving when she saw him. He was sitting in a corner, reading his book and eating his Apple Crumble ice-cream. She stopped in her tracks and watched as he licked the ice cream that was dripping from his spoon handle. Shaking herself, she gathered her Gryffindor courage and strode forward.

'Mind if I sit with you? Every other table is full', she asked him as she stopped near his table.

'Granger!', at first he sounded surprised, but quickly masked his expression. 'Of course not. Please sit', he told her.

'Malfoy', she greeted her and sat down. 'How are you?', she asked him.

'I am fine, Thank you. How about you?'

'I am good. You don't have to talk to me just because I'm sitting here. It's hot outside and I just wanted to sit down a bit. Sorry for bothering you though. '

'It's totally ok. I'm just a bit surprised that you chose to sit with me. Now a days everyone just wants to be as far away from me as possible'

'I noticed you have changed quite a bit these days. I don't see what is wrong about sitting with you.', she was so emmarged in her ice cream that she told him this and immediately wanted to take her words back as she saw his trademark smirk.

'Oh! Now you are watching me, huh?', he asked smiling wolfishly at her.

Hermione was surprised to see him smile at her and she thought inwardly that she liked his smile. He looked so handsome as he smiled. Wait, what? Where did that come from!

'You Are dripping'.

His comment brought her back from her thoughts. 'Sorry, what?'

'Your ice cream is melting and you are dripping it' he said and she blushed.

'Sorry I was thinking something'.

'I can see that', he said and again smiled at her. She quickly tried to hide her blush and started to finish her ice cream.

That day they talked about this and that. She was grateful that he hadn't said anything about the war. She can admit to herself he had changed and she enjoyed talking to him. But she would never say it out loud to Harry or Ron. Harry may understand, but Ron would be livid. After that day, they had talked on various occasions.

She knew that if Ron finds out that she was talking to Malfoy, he would be angry with her. But she couldn't stop herself. Ron was behaving weirdly the last few days. He won't talk to her that much. He would come home late every night and would be drunk most of the time. She could tell he was having problems but she can't help him if she didn't know what was wrong. He would sometimes argue with her and call her names. She was getting fed up with him again. She didn't want that kind of relationship. It's barely been 2 years and he was behaving like this. She didn't want to think about what would happen in the future.

One afternoon, when Ron was going out, she stopped him and told him about this and he was livid. He started asking her if she had found someone else, if she was cheating on her. When she asked about his problems, he said nothing is wrong, that she was exaggerating. He said nothing else and left the house. She wanted to know what was wrong with him so she also left the house. Casting a disillusionment charm on her, she started to follow him. She saw him entering a pub. She also entered the pub quietly. At first she couldn't find him. The pub was dark and crowded. It was densed with smoke and smelling of foul cigarettes. She had to be careful lest she bumped into someone with the disillusionment charm on. After searching for sometime, she found Ron. She was shocked to see him with none other than Lavender Brown. She was thinking about what he was doing with her when they both got up and went to the hallway at the far side of the pub. She thought that she was doing wrong following them like this but she wanted to know what they were up to. She quietly followed them and saw that they climbed up a stair. When she also climbed up the stairs and went to the second floor, she saw there were some rooms on that floor. She saw them entering through a door. However, before they closed the door, she saw Lavender launching herself to Ron and kissing him.

Hermione couldn't believe what she saw. She thought she had fallen asleep on the couch and her mind was playing with her. She pinched herself to be sure and yelped as the pinch was a bit harder. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes so she quickly went down stairs and out of the pub before aparating away. At that moment she didn't care if any muggle would hear the sound of the apparition. She just wanted to go far from there. She was right about regretting her decision of getting back with Ron again. She should have filed for the divorce. She was thinking this as she packed her bag. Like before, she left her wedding ring on the table before leaving the house for the last time.

First she went to the ministry and filed for a devorce. Then she messaged Harry and told him she was going away and not to worry about her. She promised him she would tell everything later. For now, she just wanted some alone time. Then she went to Porthdinllaen and rented a cottage near the sea. She once went there with her parents when she was small. She never told Harry or Ron about this place so she was somehow safe to be alone there.

The first two nights in the house were the worst for her. She couldn't think for her life why Ron would do this to her. She did everything for him. She sacrificed her dreams for him. And this is what he did to her? If he hadn't wanted her, he should have told her, he should have let her go that day. Instead, he told her that he couldn't live without her, he made promises to her. Promises! Those fake promises! She couldn't stop crying as she was thinking about this.

That's how Hermione found herself here, walking on the hidden Porthdinllaen beach at North Wales, thinking about his Promises, her Mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I've just corrected some mistakes from previous chapters. So, I had to replace all chapters. No plot changes. So, no need to go and read again if you don't want to. welcome to another new chapter. If you are enjoying this story, I'll be grateful. Please comment and let me know what do you think, if there is any mistakes. Your criticism will help me improve my story. Let's not talk anymore. Enjoy..._**

* * *

Porthdinllaen is a small beach in North Wales. She loved this beach because of its history. The Main land is a spectacular spot to enjoy a day on the coast with magnificent views, sheltered waters, fine sandy beaches, interesting rock pools, a chance to watch the comings and goings of local fishermen. But where Hermione is staying is a bit secluded. It's almost hidden from the people. No one lives nearby. She only saw another cottage a few yards apart from her. But she hasn't noticed anyone yet so she thought it was empty.

She has warded her cottage from prying eyes so if someone wants to come near, they would remember very important things to do and will go away. She has also warded it to not receive any owls. Her mobile was switched off from the beginning. The first week, she hadn't left the cottage. Then slowly, she has started to wander around the beach. She would go near the water and sit for hours.

Oneday, as she was walking on the beach to her cottage, she thought someone was watching her. When she searched her surroundings, there was no one. She started walking again when she thought she saw something near the other cottage from the corner of her eyes. But when she looked that way, nothing was there. She scolded herself for being paranoid and went to her own cottage. From then on, she would sometimes feel someone watching her whenever she went outside.

A few days later, she was sitting on the beach and was lost in her own thoughts when she felt someone sit beside her. On a whim she had her wand pointed at the throat of that person. To say that she was surprised would be the biggest understatement. Of all the people, she had never expected to see Draco Malfoy, here, sitting beside her with that charming smile on his lips.

'Careful there Granger! You may not want any Muggles to see your wand', He said and she quickly retreated her wand.

'Sorry, I was just surprised. There are muggle repellent charms set here. So I knew it was some wizard. But I did not expect it to be you. What are you doing here?'

'Umm.. Will you believe me if I say I live here? You are renting one of my cottages actually'

'Wait what! But I came here with my family once and from the person I rented it from, she never told me anything about you, or magic or someone. I also haven't seen you in the last few days. How can this be your cottage and how can you live here?'

'Actually, I live in the other cottage. I bought this place after the war. I…..'

'Wait.. wait… you bought this place?? As in this small secluded BEACH!!'

'Yes?', he was surprised.

'I can't believe you bought a beach! I thought the ministry took half of the Malfoy fortunes?'

'Yes. But don't worry. We still have some fortunes left with which I can buy 3 or 4 more beaches like this.' He told her with his signature smirk on his lips and winked at her. Actually winked!

She didn't know what to say. Now that he has grown up, his smirk doesn't irritate her anymore. She actually likes it if she was honest with herself.

'There are wards around my cottage like yours. So everyone thinks it's empty. I don't come out often. I saw you the first day you came. You looked like you needed some time. So I hadn't approached you yet. Last few days, it seemed like you wouldn't mind talking to someone. So, here I am. '

She suddenly remembered why she was here and lost her enthusiasm.

'Yes, thank you for giving me the time'

'So… how are you?'

'As good as I can be. Good now, I think. I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about me..'

'It's ok. Your secret is safe with me. And also I don't talk to anyone that much. So, none to tell.'

They sat there for a while in silence gazing at the view in front of them. The silence was not uncomfortable. It was nearing sunset. The light was distributing itself over the water, the clouds were thin over the sun, everything was tinted red. The sun was illuminating a path over the water. Sea birds can be seen returning to their home. There was a slight breeze. Both were lost in their own thoughts. From the corner of her eye, she saw Malfoy's hair gently blowing in the breeze.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, the fleeting colors of dusk began to fade away. The charcoal-black rocks circled around small pools of water, shimmering confidently before dark fell upon them.

'We should go inside', His words brought her back from her thoughts and she saw that he was already standing. He extended his hand to help her stand. Without thinking she grabbed his hand for support. When their skin touched she felt a shock go down her body. When she looked at him, his face was blank so she thought it was only her. She stood up and quietly withdrew her hand muttering a little thanks. They started walking quietly.

When it was time to part ways, she was standing there awkwardly and thinking what to say. But before she could say anything, he started talking.

'I can understand you are going through problems. But if you need anything know that I'm here. I know we have so much history in our past but I've changed my views a lot. I'm sorry for what I have done and said to you in our school. I'll appreciate it if you'll forgive me for my mistakes'

'It's ok. You don't have to say sorry. I've already forgiven you.'

'You did?'

'Yup. We fought a war to eradicate prejudice. And if I held what you did when you were young, I would be the prejudiced one. So, yah. I've already forgiven you.'

His answering smile was breathtaking.

'Thanks Granger. It really means a lot to me. You should go inside. It's getting cold.'

'Yah I think so. Good Night Malfoy.'

'Good Night Granger. Have sweet dreams.'

Then she walked down the road to her cottage. When she looked back, he was still standing there. He waved at her and started walking to his cottage. She was surprised to see that he was waiting for her to reach her cottage before going his way. Such a gentleman.

She closed the door and turned around to face the living room of what is now her safe haven. The cottage was filled with beautiful natural wood contrasted with white woodwork, white plaster, painted wood walls, wood ceilings and lanterns.

In the middle of the living room, there is a soft throw rug and a white wooden table with a vase and some of her books on it. There are two sets of white loveseats on either side of the table. On one wall, there is a big fireplace with beautiful carvings on the mantelpiece. On both sides of the fireplace, there are two bookshelves full of her books. A single high-backed armchair is there in front of the fireplace and a few blankets and pillows are here and there. The full cottage was styled in this theme and she loved it. It feels like home to her.

She went to sit on the loveseat with a book. She couldn't concentrate on the book and thought of her time with Malfoy. When he was not sprouting curses from his mouth, he was not that bad. And with his well built body and that breathtaking smile, he can be a charmer. Ok.. who is she kidding! He is God damn sexy. But she can't think about that now. She just got rid of a bad relationship. And, she was sure that he wasn't interested in her. He was just showing pity for her.

Her divorce was finalized a few days ago. She got the papers from the ministry. Ron's sign was there. When she got the papers, she cried a lot. She was crying a lot these days. She had to stop this, she thought to herself.

The next morning she switched on her cell phone. There were so many messages from Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna and some other people. She ignored all of Ron's messages. Harry was concerned for her. He said he was there if she needed him. She felt sad for her best friend and replied to call her back after his work. Harry called her immediately and said he wanted to come by now. She assured him that she was not going anywhere and to finish his work. She decided to spend the day inside. She was reading a book when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, there was no one. She was closing the door when she saw there was a box on the welcome rug. She knew who it was from and brought that inside. When she opened the box, there was her favourite Caramel Sundae inside with a stasis charm. She smiled to herself and went to finish her book and the sundae.

At quarter to five, Harry called her. Making sure he was coming alone, she told him the address and opened her floo. After a minute, her floo chimed in and with a roar of green flames, Harry stepped into the cottage. Before she could say anything, he hugged her and she couldn't stop the tears.

'I missed you so much, Harry. I'm so sorry I left without saying anything to you.'

'You don't need to apologize, Hermione. I can understand. I just wished I could help you.'

'I needed the time. I think I'm ready to talk now. You are like my brother. You have helped me enough. I just needed to be alone for some time.'

'What happened? Why did you leave and filed the divorce all of a sudden? I thought everything was ok between you two?'

'Come, let's sit. I'll bring you something to eat. Then I'll tell you everything.' she told him and after making Harry some ham sandwiches, she told him everything. When she was finished , Harry looked livid.

'I'm going to kill him. How dare He cheat on you and tell everyone you are the guilty one! I won't tolerate this anymore.'

'What do you mean?' she asked, surprised. 'Yes Hermione. He is telling everyone you cheated on him and left with someone else.' hearing this, hermione was at a loss of what to say. 'We can deal with this when you come back. I'll be on your side Hermione. You are like a sister to me. I'll always be there for you no matter what anyone says', Harry reassured her. She just nodded. Harry told her what was happening back at london, that Ginny didn't believe her brother and missed her. They chatted for a while. And too soon, it was time for him to leave. 'Come home, Hermione. We really miss you'.

'I miss you too Harry. But i think this will be my home for a while. Give me some time and I'll talk to Ginny also.' They said goodbyes and Harry told her he will visit often. After he left, Hermione thought of going to the beach for fresh air. On the way, she saw no light on Malfoy's cottage. After walking for some time, she conjured a beach bench and sat down.

To her, the night was a special kind of blackness, the kind that wants only to hold the stars and help them to shine all the brighter. It was a warm black that hugged you no matter what, and within it's safety she could feel her own soul all the more clearly. Stars filled the sky like pale corn into freshly turned ground. It was the promise of life in the darkness, a sense of warmth springing from the cold. It was a vastness to bring humbleness and an eternal space to bring gratitude for the coziness of home. No matter the years that passed, she saw each night sky as a fresh gift given anew. It was the moment anyone that knew her would see her eyes smile and her breathing deepen just a little.

'Mind if I sit here?'

Hermione jumped in her seat when she heard him.

'Malfoy! You scared me. Stop always doing this.'

He held up his hand like surrendering 'Sorry. But it's not my fault. You were lost in your thoughts that you didn't hear my footsteps.'

'Oh! Um… yeah… sorry. Please sit.'

'It's not wise for a beautiful lady to sit here alone in the dead of the night. So I thought I should give you some company.'

'Umm… thanks. It's a beautiful night. Better to sit alone under the sky full of stars than inside.'

She didn't miss that he had called her beautiful, nor did she miss his smile. She felt blushing and was grateful for the darkness.

'So.. I'm just a bit curious. Want to tell me why the golden girl is missing from the wizarding world?'

'You are one to talk'

'I'm not missing. I'm totally active there. I just try to blend in the crowd and don't live there. But you… Nobody knows a thing except the lies weasel's sprouting.' He scoffed.

'Wait… You don't believe what he said?'

'Oh Please… Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor bookworm and the Brightest Witch of our age, running away with some idiot? No way. I would believe the Chudley Cannons have won the World Cup instead. And I haven't seen anyone with you yet. So, if you are not hiding someone in your cottage, then yeah.. I don't believe his lies..'

She was surprised that he was actually believing her and not the lies. If it would have been the Draco Malfoy from the past, he would have believed Ron's lies and maybe would spread some of his own. But not this one. He has really changed a lot. Here is her childhood enemy, who was showing faith in her. And there is Ron, her one time best friend, lover, and now ex-husband, who was spreading lies about her. What happened to the world!

'Hello, earth to Granger!' his words brought her back from her musings.

'Oh.. sorry. I was...'

'Yes.. yes... you were lost in your thoughts, again.'

'I'm really sorry. My head is full these days. Leave it, let's not talk about me. Tell me about you. What are you doing these days?'

'Oh! Nice move Granger. But it's ok for now. What about me? I'm currently the CEO of Malfoy Corp. Everyone works under me. I just show up with my beautiful face on some board meetings.' he said with a wink. She felt like blushing again and was really thankful for the dark.

'Nothing interesting then? Ok.. how is your mother?'

'She is fine. Redecorating her manor again for how many times, I lost count.'

'Don't you go visit her?'

'No. I haven't set foot in that place since the war. Too many bad memories.'

'I can understand.'

They fell silent after that. It was getting late. So after some time, they said goodbyes and went to their own cottages. Like the previous night, Malfoy waited for her to reach her cottage before going to his own. That night, when she went to bed, she felt herself smiling, thinking about the blond who was showing a different side to her and maybe changing something in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

_So sorry for late update. I was busy with my study and some personal problems. I have exams soon so maybe I would update at the end of this month again. This a short chapter. Someone commented on AO3 and wanted to know if I would update it soon. So, here it was. I'm so happy You are reading this still. please let me know what do you think. it inspires me to write more. Enough talking and lets Enjoy this chapter._

_~Love you guys~_

* * *

Life was never this happier for her. Yes she was and is an independent woman. She never obeyed anyone. She lived her life her way. But she never felt this free before. She sometimes misses working, spending time with Harry. But sometimes being alone is better. Now, she can sleep as long as she wants, she can read as much as she wants, she doesn't have any pressure of her work and she doesn't have to listen to Ron's badgering or doesn't have to spoil her mood by his constant arguing.

Today, she was preparing to go to the town for roaming. When she was half way from the town she felt rather than saw someone behind her. She was preparing to take her wand out when she heard him

"Preparing to show magic to the muggles, are we?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked without turning. From the corner of her eyes she saw him starting to walk beside her.

"I saw you heading to the town. I have some things to buy so I thought of joining you."

"Okay… Do you do this with every other girl you meet?"

"There is no Other girl, Granger. I don't know what you think of me, but I'm a very decent man."

"Yeah.. Yeah.. Heard of your decentness at Hogwarts and on the Witch Weekly."

"I thought you were better than to believe those rumors." she can practically hear him rolling his eyes. She didn't reply to that and they started walking silently. Sometimes, you feel awkward walking beside someone in silence. But it was not an uncomfortable silence to her. She stored this thought to her for later to decipher.

When they reached the town she saw a bookstore and immediately parked up. She told him she wanted to go there and he followed her. It was an ancient book store. There were so many books about the history of this place. She also saw some old but famous books. After browsing for some time, Malfoy told her he had some errands to run and left her to her browsing. As he left, she started to lose her enthusiasm. It was not a secret that Hermione loves bookstores and book browsing. But when he left she was feeling somewhat alone. She quickly purchased some books and left the bookstore. After walking alone for some time Malfoy met her and they started to walk around the town. They did some shopping together and talked about this and that. It was nearing noon so they thought of a quick lunch at a small café before returning. They talked a lot at lunch. She can tell that he wanted to know about her current problems and was grateful that he hasn't asked yet. She was enjoying talking to him and thought she could tell him some of the things. But not now. Maybe sometimes later. After all, she has all the time in the world. They finished their lunch slowly as though no one wants their time to finish yet. After lunch they reluctantly returned home. They planned to meet again soon and said their goodbyes.

That night, when she went to bed she was occupied with the thoughts of Malfoy. She enjoyed their time together. He was so easy to talk to. Ron and Harry were always busy talking about Quidditch and when she talked, they were easily bored. But as Malfoy was as brilliant as her, he can keep up with her. She also liked his impeccable manners. Ron eats like there will be no food tomorrow and he likes to talk while his mouth is full of food. But Malfoy eats much politely and talks after properly chewing his food. She also likes his small gestures like when he took out her chair for her before sitting himself, or offered to carry her bag for her, also how he waited for her to reach her cottage before going to his own. Ron would never do that. There were so many differences between them that she doesn't want to compare anymore. She was thinking about these before falling asleep.

After that day, they began to get closer. She told him everything at some point and nearly cried when she saw that he was furious for her. They would walk on the beach or go to the town together. On weekends, they would go to his or her cottage and spend the whole day reading or watching movies. Yes... Who would have thought Draco Malfoy would watch movies with a muggle-born and would actually like it! When they meet outside, she would tell him what she read that day and he would tell her what's happening in wizarding London. She would sometimes catch him watching her. She likes it most when he would sometimes touch her hair when he thought she wasn't aware and butterflies would erupt in her stomach. She can't deny she was attracted to him and the way he behaved, she was sure he also felt something for her. But she was afraid of any relationship yet. So, she always tried to tiptoe around this topic. She didn't know what was written in her future. But she was eager to find out soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

_Hermione was sitting on the window seat. It was raining outside. She loved the pattering of rain on the window-sill. Ron has again ditched her. They were supposed to go on a lunch date. But Ron didn't show up at all. After an hour of their meeting time he messaged to cancel their date. He never shows up on any date which HE plans at the first place. She was listening to songs on her phone and browsing the internet when the floo chimed in and Ron stepped out of the green flames.__"Sorry Mione. Some emergency came at the last minute."__"Yeah I know all the excuses already", she told him without looking up from her phone.__"What do you mean by excuses? I have real work to do. I don't sit around my house and pass my time laying like you."__"Excuse me! I don't sit around the house all day. I do have work which I abandoned just for YOU. You ditched me AGAIN. So don't you dare blame me."__"Stop shouting at me. I never saw you working after you resigned from the ministry. Whenever I come you are always on your bloody phone."__"That's because you don't spend any time with me. You are always out at work, with friends or on some other things. You don't have any time for me to see what I do."__"I told you to never shout at me. I'm your husband, not some servant that you are shouting at me. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? Oh sorry! I forgot. You don't have one to teach you."__The moment he said that, she couldn't stop herself. She slapped him. He was furious at once. She was turning to leave the room. But before she can take a step, he yanked at her hair. "You bitch! What do you think, you can slap me and leave? How dare you!" he started to beat her. She has left her wand at the window-sill so she can do nothing except pushing him. But he was so muscular that she had to take some beating before she was able to free herself from him. Before she could take her wand, he pushed her and hit her head on the tea-table._

She woke up panting. She can feel the tears in her eyes and chicks. It was a dream! Calm down Hermione. He is not here. He can't hurt you anymore. Stop crying. She couldn't stop the sobs though. After all this time, he was still able to hunt her in her dreams. She thought she was healing from his wounds. But after this dream she didn't know what to do. So, without thinking, she did the only thing that she knew she would regret later. She changed her sleep clothes, took her wand and left her cottage. It was freezing outside. She muttered a warming spell and started walking to the only other cottage on that beach. It was 3 in the morning so she knew he was sleeping. After knocking for 5 minutes, he opened the door. She saw him and felt herself blushing. He was wearing only shorts and nothing else. Hair tousled, eyes half lid, half naked, he was a sight for sore eyes. After noticing that it was her, he was surprised, she can tell.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" he asked with alarm, now fully awake.

"Can I come in? It's freezing outside."

"Oh. Please come in. But will you tell me what's wrong? You gave me a heart attack right there." he let her in and went to the kitchen. After a while he came out wearing a t-shirt and with two glasses of firewhiskey.

"I would offer you some tea but I think you need something stronger than that." he told her and handed her a glass.

"Sorry for disturbing your sleep. I just had a bad dream, and didn't want to be alone tonight. You once told me You would be there if I need it. So, here I am..." she said sheepishly, taking a sip from her drink. He took a seat beside her and slowly asked, "What's wrong Hermione?" She was still not used to him saying her name. Though she calls him by his first name, he always calls her Granger. So once a while when he uses her first name, her heart really stops for a second. With his close proximity and her name from his lips, she is unable to say anything. But quickly recovers herself.

"I just had a bad dream…." and she told him all about it. By the time she was finished telling, her eyes were puffed and he was seething. He masked his anger and slowly wiped her eyes like she was a kitten and would run away if he did something. "Don't cry Hermione. It's just a dream. I'm here. He can't hurt you now. I won't let him do anything to you." She couldn't hold herself anymore. She hugged him and started to sob harder. He hugged her back and started saying soothing words to her. She knew she was wetting his t-shirt but she doesn't care for now. He was drawing random patterns on her back with his hand and after some time her sobs stopped. When she leaned back a little and looked up, he was looking at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't understand. She kept that on the back of her mind for now to decipher later. She realised after a while they were so close that she could feel the smell of firewhiskey he had been drinking on his breath. She could swear she saw him glancing at her lips just for a second. She wet her lips and his eyes darkened. He slowly inched closer and at the last moment stopped. She knew he was giving her a chance to back down. She closed the last distance and their lips met.

At his lip's touch, she blossomed like a flower. It was nothing like anything she experienced before. It was not sloppy like Ron's kiss. It was slow and sweet at first. His tongue traced her lips and when she parted them, it became intense. His urgent mouth was parting her lips and sending tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. Her mind blacked out and the world was a whirlwind. Colors were dancing behind her eyelids. His one hand went to her waist to firmly support her while he was coursing his other hand through her hair to pull her against him. Her hand went to his baby soft hairs. She has always wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked. Now she has her answers. Both were fighting a battle between their tongues.

Too soon, the kiss ended. By the time they stopped to breathe, they were both panting. He then pressed a kiss on her lip and stood up. "Let's go. It's late now. You need to sleep. You can sleep in the guest bedroom. We'll talk more in the morning." He said with the biggest grin she ever saw and couldn't stop her own smile. When she went to the guest bedroom, he tucked her on the bed like a child, kissed her some more and after some time bid her goodnight and left. She was thinking about their kiss when sleep took over her.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: **_It's been a long time since I updated this story. I started this story from a very real concept. But the real story is not HEA. So i had to try find the plots by myself after 2-3 chapters.. But now so far, my mind just shopped working. So a little chapter just to show you I haven't abandoned this story yet._**

**_Sorry no updates or changes. I just corrected some mistakes. I will try to update soon._**

* * *

It was bright when she woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. After so many days she was feeling constant. A blush crept up to her cheeks when she remembered the reason. For a split second she thought of running away. But then she thought she was a Gryffindor for a reason. She could smell bacon frying downstairs. So she left the bed in search of the kitchen. This cottage was the same as hers and she found the kitchen easily. She couldn't for the life of her ever imagine Draco in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. So she was startled to find him there.

"Did you at last think to bless the living beings with your presence by waking up?" She would have been offended if not for the smile on his face. Something stirred in her stomach watching him smiling that way.

"Good morning to you too", she replied and sat down on the bar stool. A plate was placed in front of her full of bacon, sausages, poached egg and apple slices. He also placed a coffee mug and she smiled at him with a soft "thank you". He sat down opposite her and started eating.

"I didn't know you could cook." She said as a conversation starter.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me, Granger." There was something in his voice but with a huff he continued, " When you live alone, you learn some things. Though mother insisted for a house-elf. But I don't have many chores that couldn't be done by hand or with a swish of my wand."

"Very interesting",

"Leave it. Tell me about you. How did you sleep? Was there any other night-mares?" She could hear the concern in his voice. "I'm fine. No more nightmares. Thanks for letting me stay. I don't know what came to me. I just…"

"Granger, stop blabbing. It doesn't suit you. It's totally ok. Just finish your breakfast and then we can talk." She just nodded.

There was silence after that but her mind was in a whirlwind of questions. What should she say? What would he think? Had she made a mistake by kissing him last night? She could feel the blush creeping out on her cheeks. Marlin! Please don't let him see this. But when she glanced at him, he was watching her with a raised brow and there was something in his eyes that told her he knew what she was thinking.

They finished breakfast and she helped him with the dishes. Then they went to the living room together with coffee mugs in hand and sat on his leather couch.

They sat quietly for some time. No one knew what to say to each other after last night. So she was grateful when he broke the silence.

"Granger, I know this is awkward. I can understand that you were distressed last night. So I won't mind if you want to forget what happened. But I don't regret anything." He said. But she can hear his hesitancy.

"Me too. I just didn't know how you felt. Also, I don't want to rush anything so soon after what happened with Ron, you know? I really like you."

"I know, and the feeling is mutual. We won't have to rush anything. I will be happy with what you give me. Small steps, right?"

"Right.." she said with a smile. After that, their time went smoothly. They talked some more while holding hands. Before she could return to her cottage, Draco stopped her and asked if she wanted to go to dinner with him at the town, as their official first date. She agreed and he told her he would pick her up at 6.

She left his cottage with the kind of excitement that she hadn't felt in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was excited about her date with Draco. She was feeling something positive after so many days of numbness. _A date with Malfoy! Who would have thought_! He was a changed man now. He cared about her, she could tell. It had been so long since someone cared about her. She couldn't remember when was the last time Ron cared for her. Harry was busy with his family, so she won't blame him. But Ron was her husband, and he never cared. It was always about himself. What he wanted to do, what he wanted to eat, when he wanted to go out together, when he wanted to have sex… The list goes on forever. Nothing was about her in that relationship or marriage.

She really can't think about that now. That chapter of her life was closed. She has a date to attend. So after eating brunch, she spent a good amount of time to shower and tame her hair. Next, she had to find a dress. She was thinking about what to wear. Her closet was full of baggy jeans and sweaters. She didn't remember how to get ready for anyone. After some searching she found a blue sundress with white flowers in it. It was a bit tight but nothing a little wand waving can't fix. After some enlarging and ironing charms later, she was ready to wear it. She can wear the diamond studded earring with it. It was rose shaped, a gift from her father. Applying some lip gloss and mascara, she was ready to go.

When the time was approaching, she got really nervous and started pacing on the living room. _Is it too soon? What if Malfoy is already regretting their kiss and doesn't show up?What if the date goes wrong? What was she thinking? She is Hermione Granger and he is Draco Malfoy. It's destined to go wrong. _She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the time and was startled when there was a knock on the door. She scolded herself for those thoughts and went to open the door.

When she opened the door Draco was standing there, flowers in hand, ready to knock again. He was wearing khaki pants and a light blue shirt, looking dashing as ever. She didn't miss the way he was checking her out also.

"Hey… " She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey yourself. You are looking beautiful. These are for you." said Draco with his charming smile and handed her the flowers. She couldn't help the blush.

"Please come inside. I'll just grab my purse." said Hermione as she opened the door fully to let him in and went to her bedroom for the purse. When she came back to the living room he was looking at her books.

"Ready when you are," she said. They exited her cottage and after she locked the door he offered his arm. She took it without hesitation. _Always a gentleman_. They left the warded area and walked to the main road. There was a carriage waiting for them and she looked at him with confusion.

"I thought we were going to town?"

"We are. But not this one. It's a surprise. Just get in, please?" He looked nervous so she just nodded. She would see eventually. He helped her to get inside and followed suit. The journey to their destination was silent. But it was in a good way. When the carriage at last stopped, he went out first and helped her too. They were in front of an outdoor restaurant. She can see the ocean from here. He escorted her inside the establishment and a waitress escorted them to their table. It was a nice place for dinner under the sky and beside the ocean. She was quite excited to try the food. Like before, always a gentleman, he pulled her chair and helped her to sit, then took his chair himself. The waitress gave them the manue, took their drinks order and left.

"Thanks for joining me tonight," Draco broke the silence at last.

"It's no problem. This is a nice place. How did you find it?," she asked with a bit more excitement.

"Alone man, have to dine somewhere. A few months ago, I came here by chance. From then on I come here often. Thought you would like the place. I can see that I'm not mistaken," he was smirking now, "So, tell me. How was your day?" he asked, and so she told him.

She had no reason to be nervous. They can talk for hours and won't have to think about anything. They have so many things in common. They are both intelligent. When their food arrived, they talked for hours, took a walk on the beach after dinner and had a special first date. When he left her to her cottage, they had a special first date kiss also. One step at a time, after all.

That one night on the beach changed her life for good, she thought before sleep. _Maybe there is hope for her happiness._

* * *

**_I think I will finish this story here. I've dragged this story for so long.Thank you so much for being with me all this time... love you all... _**


End file.
